thegoldbergsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season 4 of the American television comedy series The Goldbergs premiered on ABC on September 21, 2016 and concluded on May 17, 2017. The season was produced by Adam F. Goldberg Productions, Happy Madison Productions, and Sony Pictures Television, and the executive producers are Adam F. Goldberg, Doug Robinson, and Seth Gordon. it is Adam f goldbergs fav season Plot The VCR-loving, mixtape-making, spandex-wearing Goldbergs are back! For geeky and movie-obsessed youngest child Adam, his wonder years were spent documenting the hilarious and awkward antics of his colorful family. This season finds the siblings fighting off huggies, snuggies and nubbies as they navigate what it means to grow up as a Goldberg. Cast Main Cast * AJ Michalka as Lainey Lewis * George Segal as Albert Solomon * Hayley Orrantia as Erica Goldberg * Jeff Garlin as Murray Goldberg * Sean Giambrone as Adam Goldberg * Troy Gentile as Barry Goldberg * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Beverly Goldberg Guest Cast * Sam Lerner as Geoff Schwartz * Matt Bush as Andy Cogan * Noah Munck as Rob Smith * Shayne Topp as Matthew Bradley * Rowan Blanchard as Jackie Geary * Jennifer Irwin as Virginia Kremp * Jacob Hopkins as Chad Kremp * Stephanie Katherine Grant as Emmy Mirsky * Kenny Ridwan as Dave Kim * Allie Grant as Evelyn Silver * Quincy Fouze as Taz Money * Natalie Alyn Lind as Dana Caldwell * Tim Meadows as Jonathan Glascott * Stephen Tobolowsky as Earl Ball * Sean Marquette as Johnny Atkins * Niko Guardado as Ruben Amaro Jr. * Alex Jennings as Carla Mann * Mike Leffingwell as Mr Leffler * Bryan Callen as Rick Mellor * Rob Huebel as John Calabasas * David Koechner as Bill Lewis * Brian Baumgartner as Larry * Brec Bassinger as Zoey McIntosh * Stephanie Katherine Grant as Emmy Mirsky * Daniel Booko as Eddie * Maxwele D'Angelo as Waiter * Judd Hirsch as Ben Goldberg * Zach Callison as Brian Corbett * Zayne Emory as J.C. Spink * Joshua Carlon as Mike C. Levy * David Bloom as Mike Z. Levy * Mike C. Levy as Tech Guy 1 * Mike Z. Levy as Tech Guy 2 * Jackie Sandler as Elaine * Griffin Freeman as Nate Plecunda Episodes # Breakfast Club (09/21/2016) # I Heart Video Dating (09/28/2016) # George! George Glass! (10/05/2016) # Crazy Calls (10/05/2016) # Stevie King (10/26/2016) # Recipe for Death II: Kiss the Cook (11/09/2016) # Ho-ly K.I.T.T. (11/16/2016) # The Greatest Musical Ever Written (11/30/2016) # Globetrotters (12/07/2016) # Han Ukkah Solo (12/14/2016) # O Captain! My Captain! (01/04/2017) # Snow Day (01/11/2017) # Agassi (02/08/2017) # The Spencer's Gift (02/15/2017) # So Swayze It's Crazy (02/22/2017) # The Kara-te Kid (03/01/2017) # Deadheads (03/08/2017) # Baré (03/15/2017) # A Night to Remember (03/29/2017) # The Dynamic Duo (04/05/2017) # Fonzie Scheme (04/26/2017) # The Day After the Day After (05/03/2017) # Jedi Master Adam Skywalker (05/10/2017) # Graduation Day (05/17/2017) Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:A to Z Category:The Goldbergs